


Tómame Soy El Agua Por Tu Sed

by firetruckyeah



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm so sorry for this, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Jorge happily watched Tony taking his place on the podium, the race second place secured his place as the runner up of the championship behind Fabio.Six years later he still could not believe that the boy, now 25, was not the same lanky and goofy teen he met back then, Jorge thought he just got better looking every year. Tony grew up to be a handsome, strong, determined and smart young man and Jorge was so proud in thinking that he was part of the younger’s success.
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Tony Arbolino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Tómame Soy El Agua Por Tu Sed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riders' Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098831) by [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming). 



> So...this is really happening. I had the idea right after Jorge announced his retirement and Tony hugged him, and i found [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098831/chapters/42809297) one shot by Always_Dreaming, i’ve also incorporated some lines as a little tribute Also while i've watched motogp since i was a toddler this is my first work in the fandom, and while i think it's quite good, i'm sorry if it sucks! Please leave kudos and comments because they make my day! And the usual reminder that you can come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

Jorge happily watched Tony taking his place on the podium, the race second place secured his place as the runner up of the championship behind Fabio.

Six years later he still could not believe that the boy, now 25, was not the same lanky and goofy teen he met back then, Jorge thought he just got better looking every year. Tony grew up to be a handsome, strong, determined and smart young man and Jorge was so proud in thinking that he was part of the younger’s success.

Tony was asked if he wanted to dedicate his two second places to someone in particular, it was then when Tony said “to Jorge, to whom I will be forever grateful and is here today. He made me who am I now, taught me how to be a champion, but most importantly he taught me how to be a man” that their eyes met. Jorge felt a shiver running on his back, his desire for the younger awaking once again from where he tried to bury it year after year.

Jorge knew it was wrong, he was already in his thirties when he met the boy who was barely eighteen at the time, but he fell in love with him nonetheless. Jorge knew he had no chance with Tony, he was an almost forty has-been while the other celebrated his quarter of century a few months earlier and was climbing motogp’s rankings, Tony deserved someone his age that could love him like he deserved. Tony proceeded laughing in spraying the other riders with the champagne, ending up soaked in return, still looking like the easily excited boy Jorge remembered so well.

A part of Jorge missed being part of that big family of riders that is the motogp, the part that was sad to not having had the chance to share a part of his career with Tony, he would have liked to be his teammate and watch the boy grow every day. But his injuries were taking their toll on him and he felt like he couldn’t be the racer he was and would have liked to be, Jorge had promised himself he wouldn’t be one of those deluded athletes who blindly continued to compete while their performance was crashing down.

The celebrations continued for bit more before everyone left for the last interviews and some much needed relax. Jorge signed a few autographs, posed for some photos and gave a few statements about the youngsters, he had some dinner, then he too found his way to his hotel room. Jorge glanced at his phone from where he was sprawled on the bed, a smile on his lips as he looked at the photo of Tony and himself at the Maldives he used as his lock screen.

Tony was looking at him like Jorge was the sun himself, his happiness clear in his eyes. The Majorcan sighed, hhe had so many years of practice thinking of Tony as just a friend but he couldn’t forget the way the younger made him feel. Jorge never cared for love before Tony, his world was made of bikes and races, until he met one boy and suddenly he was filled with emotions that felt too big for Jorge to even try to comprehend them. He stuck on Tony like a love song on repeat.

Jorge knew that if only he could he would have given Tony everything the other wanted and more. He had to restrain himself from kissing that damned smirk from the Italian’s lips, to kiss him until they had to part to breath and Tony’s lips would be red and swollen. He had wanted to pull the boy on his lap and keep him in his arms forever. When he felt particularly lonely at night and the best buried parts of his desire surfaced he even thought about having Tony on his knees looking at him with those big brown eyes of his, or he thought about fucking the other man into the mattress until he was screaming into the pillow.

But Jorge knew he could never spoke those feelings out loud, people would have never understood and Tony would have been freaked out. And Jorge would have preferred to die than to loose Tony. So six years ago he settled for dreams and fantasies he kept locked in his mind, while he played the role of the older friend in real life, even if it killed him to know that the one he loved was never going to be his. Jorge decided to lift his mood a bit by watching some tv to take his mind away from the youngsters, he settled for a documentary about wildlife.

He was halfway into learning about how tigers teach their cubs how to hunt when he heard a knock on the door. Jorge got up with a sigh not really in the mood to talk with anyone, he just wanted to fall asleep and dream about a simpler world. He slowly opened the door, revealing no one other than Tony. Jorge thought he was in some sort of nightmare, he wanted the Tony he dreamt at night yes, but it was not ready to see the real one who he couldn’t have. The Tony in front of his looked nervous, biting his lips in what after years of knowing him Jorge knew was a sign of anxiety.

“Hi…sorry to disturb you, can I come in?” Tony said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Jorge smiled at him softly, “yeah sure, _pequeñito._ Come here _”_ he said moving from the door to let the younger walk in. Tony sat on the bed still looking somewhat uncomfortable. “What’s upsetting you Tony? Can I do something to help you?” Jorge asked worriedly, coming closer to the younger, Tony seemed to look everywhere but at Jorge. “Well yes and no. But I doubt you would even want to acknowledge me after what I’m about to say” Tony said, his eyes filled with sadness.

Jorge couldn’t believe his ears, he would always want Tony in his life, no matter what it took. “Tony you know you can tell me everything, yeah? I was young and foolish too, and I did some pretty stupid things. Nothing would change my opinion on you” Jorge offered with what he hoped was a kind smile. Tony let out a little, bitter, laugh “I don’t think you will want to see me never again, Tio”. The Italian briefly closed his eyes and breathed, “Jorge I-I I can’t do it anymore, Luca, Alex, Brad, Fabio, Iker and the other boys are constantly telling me to talk to you about it. It’s just that I’m scared, I’ve never felt anything like this and I feel stupid for even thinking about it” Tony’s eyes were locked with Jorge’s and were filling with tears.

Jorge was frozen on where he was leaning against the wall, his mind was refusing to proceed what Tony’s words were implying. “A-at the same time I feel like I can’t live with this secret anymore. Jorge I-I-I…ah fuck it” Tony launched at the older man and pecked his lips feather like. Jorge felt his heart stop and then it started to beat faster than ever, a sensation of warm spreading everywhere in his body. Tony put some distance between them looking as if he burned himself “I’m s-sorry, I should have known that you don’t think of me like that. It-it’s just that I spent the last six years thinking about how your lips would feel, a-and I had to…” a few tears were running on Tony’s cheeks.

Jorge raised a hand and wiped all the tears with his thumb, his heart breaking at the sight of the younger in pain. “Tony, _pequeñito,_ look at me” he put two fingers under Tony’s chin and moved his head to meet his own, “you have nothing to feel ashamed or afraid of. I still want you, in fact I feel the same way _cariño_ ”. Tony’s eyes went wide, mouth opening and closing in a way that would have been funny if they hadn’t just confessed their mutual love for each other. “B-but you never said anything! I thought I was just an annoying kid who glued himself to his idol!” Jorge felt bad for hurting Tony even unintentionally.

Tony leaned and tried to kiss him again, Jorge stopped him “I thought you just said you love me?” the younger said with a confused face. “I do Tony, God knows that I do. But you deserve someone better than me, someone your own age that is going through life with you. You’re young and will surely meet a person that will make you know what love is” Jorge felt a lump in his throat growing with every word, but he had to, he didn’t want to be the reason Tony left behind opportunities. Tony intertwined their hands, Jorge felt that strange warm electricity again.

“I don’t want younger lovers, I’ve always wanted you Jorge” Tony said leaving a kiss to Jorge’s hand. “And I know what is love, I’ve known for six years now. I also know how seeing you makes my heart go crazy, how I fantasized for years how your lips would taste on me and how it would have felt to fall asleep wrapped in you. I know I’ve never took interest in anyone else since I met you. I know it’s your name that comes out of my lips when I touch myself, and I pretend it’s you doing things to me. I know I had my lion tattoo done because that’s what you’ve always been to me and I wanted have a symbol of you on my body forever. I know I’ll marry you here and now if you asked Jorge. Please believe me, believe us.” Tony pleaded like a dying man would have done to have mercy.

Jorge couldn’t fight himself anymore and he knew it was time for surrender, so he grabbed Tony’s face again and kissed him lightly. “No one ever loved someone like I love you, if anyone says otherwise I will laugh at their lie” Jorge said strocking Tony’s cheeks lovingly before kissing him again, trying to convey all the passion in his body. “Too long” Tony mumbled, “made me wait too long” he said into the small space between them. “Too long” Jorge muttered back, he swallowed around the bundle of emotions that had built up in his throat and looked again into Tony’s eyes. Jorge knew he was talking about the ten seconds that it took him to kiss him properly. He was talking about the six years they had waited to do it.

They kissed some more, Jorge was still overwhelmed by the sensation of finally being able to have the other like he wanted to. “I want to suck you off” Tony blurted out suddenly. Jorge felt himself getting hard in his jeans, barely managing to offer an “ok” to the younger. Tony pulled pulled his sweatshirt off in a matter of seconds, Jorge’s gaze was immediately drawn to his chest and abs, the exposed hip bones, the perfectly tanned skin, the broad shoulders…it was making Jorge’s dick twitch in ways that would suggest Jorge has never seen Tony topless before. But then Jorge could take his time and look at it without having to hide it, and he was certain that Tony was his.

Tony placed his fingers just inside the waistband of Jorge jeans, pulling them down in one quick motion. He wrapped his lips around his cock taking him in with ease, his warm wet mouth surrounding Jorge’s hardness with his fist closing around the base. Jorge watched as Tony kissed his wet tip and licked him all around his shaft, swearing as Tony slurped him down. He was good at it, really good at it, tongue skilfully playing around his length, licking him up and down, sucking hard like his cock was the most delicious lollipop the boy had ever tasted. Tony moaned around him, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Jorge threaded his fingers into the boy’s soft dark hair, keeping him there as he bobbed up and down his length. Tony’s lips were wet and the noises that escaped the boy were filthy. Jorge was thankful that he hadn’t been able to see the boy’s eyes from the angle because he was sure that if he’d seen those innocent brown eyes and eyelashes fluttering up at him, he’d have cum in seconds. Tony took him down fully, his cock hitting the back of the boy’s throat and Jorge moaned out loud, his fingers tugging at the boy’s hair which caused Tony to moan around him. He didn’t know what pleased him more, to find out that Tony didn’t have a gag reflex or the fact that he liked it rough. He decided on both.

“Good boy” Jorge murmured. His fingers were in Tony’s hair again, pulling it and scratching at his scalp and guided Tony further onto his dick. He closed his eyes and let Jorge find the rhythm he was looking for. Tony kept his mouth slack, his tongue wet and inviting, and he let Jorge fuck his mouth. “Fuck you’re going to be the death of me Tony” Jorge muttered, his eyes wandered over the boy’s body from head to toe. It didn’t take long for Jorge to notice the raging boner that had formed in Tony’s pants, the younger bit his lip as he noticed Jorge’s eyes on him, he wasn’t trying to hide it, no he was inviting Jorge to look.

Jorge glanced back up, catching the boy’s eyes that were looking back at him. “Jorge, please” Tony stammered, Jorge lifted him back to his feet and gently pushed him against the wall, “you’re so fucking hard and I haven’t even touched you yet” Jorge whispered into the boy’s ear. Jorge spread Tony’s legs with his own thigh and pressing it up against Tony’s crotch making the boy let out a needy whine. “Show me how much you want it” Jorge said, pressing up against it again, Tony whimpered and started rolling his hips in slight motions, their eyes never leaving each other. 

Jorge watched as Tony started moving his hips in a more desperate fashion, seeking for more and more friction bucking his hips in a steady rhythm onto Jorge. The feeling of the younger boy’s hard cock and balls pressing up against him made Jorge’s head feel dizzy. Tony was hard and horny, riding his thigh with no shame, gripping onto his back and hiding his face in the crook of Jorge’s neck. Hearing the muffled moans against his skin and seeing the scene unfold made Jorge’s own cock even harder. Both of Tony’s hands found their way to Jorge’s sides, moving up his t-shirt and exploring the skin and the muscles of his back, the boy gripped on tightly as he moved up against him. Jorge’s hands found their way to the back of Tony’s neck. He gripped on to the Italian’s hair making the boy look up at him, lips parted and eyes in a daze.

Tony’s hand flew to his jeans, eager to step out of them. Jorge turned him around and pushed the younger’s trousers down in a swift movement, his length pressed between Tony’s ass cheeks. Jorge can feel the hot, slick heat of his cock brushing against Tony, leaving a sticky trail of precome. Jorge’s fingers suddenly appeared at Tony’s mouth, two of them prised Tony’s lips apart and then sank against Tony’s wet tongue. He sucked on them eagerly, desperate to please, “good boy, _cariño_.” The fingers were removed from his mouth and Tony felt the warm, wet digits press against his asshole. He whimpered in response and his whole body tensed, “slow” Jorge said softly, his fingers caressed Tony’s opening until Tony relaxed into the touch and took a deep breath. “We could wait, no?” Jorge offered, Tony shook his head, no he didn’t want to wait.

“Please, _please_ ” Tony managed to say, Jorge teased his index finger on Tony’s rim. “Please what?” Jorge asked him. Tony’s knee began to tremble as Jorge pressed the finger to his hole just a little harder, but not enough to actually penetrate him. “Please finger me” Tony choked. “Please, please, Jorge, please” Jorge leaned over and kissed the skin behind Tony’s ear. Jorge slipped his finger inside of Tony’s tight opening. Tony was a withering, leaking mess as Jorge drove his finger into him. “Good?” Jorge asked curling his finger, experimenting with new ways of unravelling the younger rider, Tony can just nod. Jorge fingered the other for a solid minute while he used all of his energy and willpower to _not_ come all over Tony, trying to draw his attention away from the pleasure that was bubbling in his lower stomach and threatening to boil over.

“Jorge, _Papi_ ” Tony blurted out. “Gonna fall”, Jorge slowed down his pace and used his free hand to hold Tony by his chest. “Lean over the bed, no?”. “Can’t” Tony’s voice was almost a cry. “Can’t… I… if I…” the younger stuttered. “If you what?” Jorge prompted, like he wasn’t massaging Tony’s prostate excruciatingly slowly. “If I touch the bed…” Tony tried. “Yes?” Jorge smirked. “If I touch the bed I’ll come, Jorge” Tony confessed. “The fiction… it’s- I-” he let himself go slack in Jorge’s arms and Jorge steadied him, humming approvingly in his ear again. “Come with me” Jorge said. He granted Tony a moment of mercy by removing his finger and walking him across the room to where a few chairs were located. “Are you sure, Tony? That you want to do this?” Jorge asked, Tony composed himself and nodded. “I want this, Jorge” he whispered reached up, braced Jorge’s face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth. “Don’t you dare leave this room without fucking me” Jorge smiled bashfully into the kiss and nodded.

“Ready?” Jorge asked, he ordered Tony to lean over the chair a little, told him to bend over and hold himself up on the arms of the chair. “Ready?” Jorge asked again. Tony nodded and moaned Jorge’s name until Jorge gave him what he wanted, two fingers pushed inside, opening him up.

Jorge got straight to work scissoring his fingers and Tony spilled a string of expletives into the room, “fuck me, please, please fuck me, Jorge, ohgod-, Papi, please, fuck, fuck, I love you”.

“Fuck me, please, Jorge, I’m begging you” Tony whined. Tony’s body jerked when he felt the heat of Jorge’s dick pressing against him eagerly. Jorge had perfectly lined himself up, with the head of his cock teasing at Tony’s opening. He knew what he was doing and he knew this was Tony’s first time, so he was being careful. 

Tony gasped and winced when Jorge steadily broke the barrier and opened him up, it stung, but Jorge is there holding his hips in place, guiding him, muttering sweet nothings about how fucking beautiful Tony was, how perfect his body was, how he was going to fill him up. Tony was far too gone to even really register the burning sensation. Jorge was gentle and slow at first, constantly checking in, asking if Tony was okay, if _that_ was okay. Tony nodded, or whined in the back of his throat, or simply pushed his ass further on to Jorge’s dick. Jorge slammed into him with a little more force and Tony swallowed down the moans that kept bursting out of him. They fucked clumsily and messily over the chair until Tony couldn’t hold himself up anymore, and then Jorge pulled out of him, stuck his fingers back inside of him with no warning whatsoever, and took Tony away from the chair.

Tony was pulled backwards, Jan had seated himself on the chair and pulled Tony straight back down onto his dick. Tony sank onto it with ease as Jorge moaned into the back of Tony’s neck whilst Tony did his best to ride him. The moans that filled the room are guttural, carnal, Jorge doesn’t know if they belong to him or Harry, he didn’t care. “Jorge, I- _please_ ” Tony said suddenly, “I’m not gonna last long, please touch me”. Jorge reached around and grabbed Tony’s cock. He sat upright, and just like that, he was in control again. He fucked into Tony with intent, it was hot and rough and wet. Everything was blurry around the edges again, Jorge’s pulse was roaring in his ears. He was so close, so fucking close, but he knew that he wanted to see Tony’s face to come.

“Bed, now” Jorge let out between thrusts, Tony took his hand and led them both to the bed in the centre of the room. Jorge watched as Tony moved backwards against the bed, lustful eyes never leaving Jorge’s. Tony stood against the edge, laying himself back on the soft mattress, legs spreading wide and bending up at the knee. Jorge walked over to the boy, settling himself between his open legs “ _God_ , you’re so fucking wet” Jorge said in a low husky tone touching him. “Fuck me” Tony said in the most slutty way possible, a side he’d never fully seen before, it was all Jorge needed to hear. He slowly pushed his cock into the boy’s tight hole, feeling Tony clench around it again.

“Harder Papi, harder” Tony moaned in a filthy tone. Jorge thrusted into the boy hard, fucking him into him with force making the boy squirm. “You’re so tight baby, fuck you feel so fucking good” Jorge whispered into the space between them, foreheads pressed together. “I could be inside you all fucking day, bet you’d like that huh?” Jorge said smirking. “Ah fuck, yeah” Tony moaned, connecting their lips. “Yeah, you’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you baby?” Jorge said against his lips, in between kisses, fucking into him hard and fast. “I am, Papi I am” Tony nodded breathlessly. 

Jorge is fucking him harder and faster, and he was grunting in Tony’s ear, burying his face in the side of Tony’s head and neck. He sucked a bruise into the skin and lapped at it with his tongue. He locked his eyes with Tony’s “Tony” Jorge cried, swiping his thumb over Tony’s cock and hits his prostate at the same time. “Jorge!” Tony cried out, his body jerks as his orgasm takes over the come spurts out of his cock and spills into Jorge’s fist at the same time as Jorge filled him with his cum.

Jorge threw himself on the bed next to Tony breathing heavily. It took both of them a few minutes to come back from the high. Tony’s slumped with his back to Jorge’s chest, eyes closed and a content smile playing on his lips. Jorge trailed lazy kisses down the side of Tony’s neck. “Good?” he asked, Tony hummed under his breath. Jorge waited six long years for this moment.

Tony turned his head and so that his lips could meet Jorge’s in a loving kiss. He kissed the corner of Jorge’s mouth and smiles against it, “stay here tonight” Jorge muttered caressing Tony’s hair. “Yes, please” Tony answered contently, curling himself tighter around Jorge. “Love you, Papi” he muttered sleepily. Jorge smiled still thanking his lucky star for the young man in his arms, “love you more, _pequeñito_ ” he said leaving a final kiss to Tony’s forehead before falling asleep.


End file.
